Loony Luna
by shirapansky
Summary: Luna is a strange funny girl. Harry is a brave, kind boy. Will they fit together?


Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the Gryffindor common room, when noticed Luna Lovegood turns in circles and not paying attention to others that bumped into her. They exchanged glances, wondering what to do.

"L - Luna?" Hermione asked.

But it seemed that Luna was still concentrated on what she did, and didn't noticed them.

"I don't want to miss my free time today," Ron said. He waited a few moments, and walked across the hall of the seventh floor.

"There's something in what Ronald says - This hour is my only time to study for the O.W.L. at the end of the year." Hermione hesitated for a moment and added, "Are you coming?"

"I'll try to talk to her. Go, I planned to relax by the fire, anyway. it doesn't matter," Harry said and Hermione walked away.

Luna continued to walk around in circles, increasing its pace and looking like she's going to vomit at any moment.

"Luna!" Harry approached her and shook her.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Her big eyes widened and she glanced at Harry's hands that were placed on her shoulders.

"Eh... you... were going around in circles like a L - " He moved his hands away and continued, "it seemed strange. Everything all right?"

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts, you know - turning around in circles helps me think."

"Oh," he said.

"I don't want to disturb the famous Harry Potter on his way," she said dreamily.

"You are not bothering me. Wait, Luna, what are you even doing here?" He asked.

"You see, on the seventh floor it's easier for me to concentrate," she murmured.

"Yes, but why this particular place?"

"I don't know." She frowned and tried to think. Finally, she smiled and picked up her bag that was perpendicular to the wall beside her.

Harry wondered, _what if, Luna was so desperate to friends - so she decided to come to the seventh floor hall, right near to the entrance to the common room of Gryffindor to meet him and his friends? Suddenly he felt pity for Luna. She really was lonely, and always used to hang out alone - except when Ginny spent time with her._

"Luna," he said, "Do you want to hang out with me a bit?"

She looked into her bag , and said "I'm missing History of Magic. Never mind, Binns always talk nonsense in any case."

Harry laughed lightly. Luna must have thought that History of Magic is a bunch of lies.

"Come," He started walking and Luna followed him.

They went down all the flights of stairs, past the Great Hall and went out to the big lawns of Hogwarts. The weather outside was actually pretty bad; rain drops was dripping, the color of the sky was a pale gray, and clouds hid the bit of the sun that was up in the sky. Harry led her to a tree by the lake - where he, Ron and Hermione sometimes used to study there. It was a nice place, and the big tree was supposed to protect them from the rain that could come.

"I was never here." Luna said.

"Too bad, this place is really nice."

Luna sat down under the tree and Harry did the same, looking a few times a minute at her and smiling.

"There's a lot of Wrackspurts here." she shook her head and shut her ears to prevent them from entering into the head, as claimed many times that that's what they do.

"Are you sure they're real?" Harry asked.

"Of course. my father wrote about it a really interesting article, I can get it for you t if you want."

"Eh - it's fine, thank you Luna."

"Are you sure? I think it's in my bag, I always keep it with me in case a Wrackspurt gets into my brain."

Before Harry resisted, Luna has pulled the magazine of The Quibbler from her bag and opened it with a snap of her wand. The article opened on page 23, and the main title was written in big letters "_**Wrackspurts - nature's natural monsters!**_". She handed the paper to Harry and Harry began to read. So many things in this article were wrong, but Harry still pretended to be impressed by the facts that her father wrote. When he couldn't pretend anymore, he closed the magazine and said, "It's really impressing Luna, I'll have a pair of earmuffs in my robe pocket, in case I feel a Wrackspurt is flying arond."

"Thank you Harry, I'll tell my father you said that." She said calmly.

There wars voices of lightning, and Harry looked up. The sky was gloomy - more than always - and it seemed it's about to rain soon. Suddenly the tree didn't looked as good shelter, and he didn't know a spell that will protect them from the rain.

"It's a little too late to go back to the castle, I think," Luna also looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, I guess it's better to stay here until it's stops raining."

Harry moved closer to Luna, because she chose to sit right under the largest branch of the tree, and she was less likely to get wet. Luna blushed a little. She seemed a bit like a vampire - pale face with blushy cheeks, thin and tall. But Luna was more beautiful than vampire, for sure.

It started to rain, and Harry felt heavy drops fall down his face and body, getting him wet. Luna got wet easily, despite the branch that was above her. Harry got even closer to Luna, and put a hand on her waist to keep her warm. Within minutes it was pouring rain and they were both soaked to the bone.

"Quite a nice expirence." Luna shouted.

"Really nice!" Harry laughed, but his voice was 'swallowed up' in the rain.

He looked at Luna's big silvery grey eyes, and couldn't keep from falling into them. He leaned over her, lost in her eyes - while she looked at him.

"Harry..." She tried to say, with a steady voice.

He pressed himself againg her, and at that moment they there were just a few inches away. Luna was shivering and her teeth rattled. Harry just wanted to warm her, he didn't intend to freeze poor Luna.

He leaned over her and kissed her.

The kiss was completely different from Cho's kiss, this time it was softer, more gentle. Luna seemed not knowing how to kiss, but that didn't stop Harry. How did he never considered Luna as a woman? As someone he can spend hours with him and learning from him so much?

Finally, they disconnected from each other, sat quietly - next to each other - and waited for the rain to stop. After a few minutes ,it stopped, and they ran to the warm castle. When they reached the entrance hall, they could finally catch their breath.

"Bye Harry! Just for you to know, Some Wrackspurts got inside your head. I felt it when... you know." She paused, smiled, and ran away from there.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

**So this is my second fanfic, hoped you enjoyed it. feel free to review it!** **If i had grammar mistakes, sorry for that, English is not my native language**


End file.
